Love Cycles
by Aki no Kaze
Summary: Everyone loves her. All but the Generation of Miracles and their friends. She doesn't know why. It all begins at Hakuno University, where a lot of well-known male and female basketball players study. (WARNING: overpowering OCs intended) [ Kuroko x OC x KiriDai High ] [ More random pairings maybe ]
1. Spotlight Taken

[**Disclaimer**] All rights and respects to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, who I thank so, _so_ much for bringing in such a lovely basketball and friendship story. Also, all rights to the Publisher: Shueisha. And many thanks to those who made _Kuroko no Basuke _happen.

**READ this fanfic only if you do not mind**…

... Mary Sue ...  
>... Gary Stu ...<br>... OCs centric ...  
>... Canon relationships ...<br>... Slow romance ...  
>... Unrealistic drama ...<br>... Reverse Harem ...  
>... some Shounen ai ...<br>... some Shoujo ai ...  
>... Rating <em>might<em> change ...  
>(These are subject to change! Maybe.)<p>

You're okay with all of the above? Then enjoy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>[01]<strong>  
><strong>Spotlight Taken<strong>

"Why don't you have any expressions?! Do you truly hold nothing towards me?!"

Staring blankly, in front of Kuroko is a girl his age. She's slender, super long pink-ish blond hair with eyes of creamy orange hues. He stares too long and realizes she's still waiting for him to answer like a good girl. He replies rather slowly, "...I don't know you." He only just met her. What is he suppose to feel about her?

A pout forms on her face. Out of the blue, she grabs his shoulders rather harshly. She's glaring at the same time. And then pulling him to press her lips to his own with no delay.

Completely shock, he hesitates to push her away. Will it be rude to push a young lady away? B-But she forced this upon him. And he doesn't want it.

Before his hand rises to attempt to _gently_ get her off of him, she have already let him go and add distance between with a rough push. Kuroko almost fall over, still in utter shock.

Upset at his current posture that still hold no emotion, she asks, "How about _now_, eh?!"

[ ... **about fourteen minutes ago **... ]

"_Fucking_ Gods, don't I look beautiful today?" She's grinning at herself in front of the full-body mirror in a small room.

Wearing the uniform of Hakuno University, she's truly admiring it from top to bottom. With colors of golden-yellow and whiteness, she straightens with her right hand over a white blouse that is underneath a plaid jacket, made out of polyester fabric. The pants are a solid color of golden-yellow. As for the shoes, which she taps her toes on the ground, they are simply brown in color.

All men and women wear the same thing. No skirts or whatsoever. Not that she cares.

And don't forget about her straight, thin, fine hair. She loves to call it 'strawberry blond' and the length of her beloved touches her ankles. One reason why she keeps it that long is because it attracts attention _onto_ her and her alone. Or so she likes to think. And her long bangs are shorter, curling up against her chin and neck and her collarbone.

In the middle of her special moment, the place starts to shake, as if coming to a stop. She nearly lands on her knees, however she thankfully stand firmly. "Hey!" Her eyes snaps to the right where a black window is.

The window opens to reveal the driver in a black suit. "Sorry, my Lady," he looks back at her. He doesn't seem sorry and she glares. "Traffic."

It takes a few seconds to register what her driver just told her. "Are you kidding me?" she frowns, walking to the closest wall.

There are black curtains on both sides of the large limo. They are closed because she was changing, but now that she's done, she opens the curtains widely.

As if she just notice it, cars are honking and countless of vehicles are right next to each other. Her face turns sour and she peers out there for a while long.

This _can__not_ be happening to her. What if she's late for her new year? What of her epic entrance to arrive with glory?

Wasting no time, she moves to reach for her black briefcase. "I'll walk to the University myself!" she declares. "Bring my baggage to my dorm room as soon as you can!"

The driver gives no effort to stop her and he simply listens to her opening the door and slamming it.

"I'm the girl of the year!" she's talking to herself, walking along the cars line up in the streets. She stomps her way for another block while still mumbling, "I won't be late! It's unthinkable and _extremely_ unforgivable!"

A couple of months ago, she made sure her name is known to Hakuno University. Everyone should know her by now. There's even a Fan Page that posted they are looking forward to see her with her friend this year.

Yes. Together with her childhood friend, the two of them are widely known as the _Sakura Twins_. They spent elementary, middle, and high school together, winning every Woman's Basketball game there were. Nothing's able to stop them or take their fame away.

Now… they are attending Hakuno University together. And nothing will continue to stand in their path. _Absolutely_ nothing.

Strawberry blonde crosses the intersection, seeing as the cars are slowly down, she sees no harm to simply walk there. And in her mind, she keeps feeling proud to have all attention on her as soon as she sets her foot on campus.

_Her_ spotlight! Wait—don't forget about her other twin!

Sometime later, as soon as she sees a couple of students with the same uniforms, who are carrying big bags and dragging suitcases with wheels, she walks slower, fixing her hair to look more presentable all the while. Taking a deep and nervous breath, she wills her confidence up and smiles as the University now stands in the horizon.

The _great_ and _grand_ Hakuno University. Haku as in 'pure as white snow.' A name that represents any colorful and bright young people can come together on a piece of white sheet of paper, making a beautiful art. Or something like that since that is how the strawberry blonde merely sees it as. The name and untainted accord of the University are the only reasons why she wants to attend this University.

Not only that, this place has a lot male and female basketball players alike. The best of the _best_ are attending here.

Approaching the large entrance of the silver gates, strawberry blonde stands with amazement. Sure, she had taken a tour once when she was still in high school, but seeing the pure white buildings draws her in.

A few stairways leading up to different buildings, students mostly took the route of sidewalks that goes up high. Cliché, but still a wondrous sight to behold, cherry blossoms are in full bloom. Perhaps the petals will fall when she makes her epic entrance!

Then the next thing she notices, the students are gathering up in one direction. The dorms are not that way, she recalls.

"Oh my heavens, it's the Generation of Miracles!" a girl squealed, echoing from the crowd of supposed fans.

The strawberry blonde gasps, "Someone with more attention than me?! Unbelievable!" She runs off, dashing like the cherry blossom petal being aid by the strong wind.

"Hottttt!" Who is?

"Akashi, look over at me!" Sounds like a death wish.

"Kiseeeee!" This person better be good-looking to be screaming out _that_ name.

"Kise-sama, over here!" Yeah, this person _better_ be good-looking.

"Kyaaa, Midorima! I'm a big fan!" Was that a guy's voice just now?

"Murasakibara, lift me up!" Stupid fangirl.

"Aomine-san, please date me!" No more comment.

Strawberry blonde stops listening to the fangirls and fanboys as she pushes her way through the crowd. She is becoming frustrate by the fact that such a crowd was here for... a _group_. The Generation of Miracles, was it? She never heard of them before!

She is always good at pushing her way through obstacles. She wants to see the faces of the Generation of Miracles now! To _judge_ if they were worthy of such a crowd she herself desire. No one is going to stand in her way in seeing their faces!

But is this really worth the trouble? To feel jealous?

Before strawberry blonde comes to a stop, realizing she should not be envious, she runs into someone. It was so unexpected! How could she have done such a stupid act without looking!

"Hey, I was looking!" she protested, talking to herself.

Her eyes lifts up as someone catches her when she ran into him. "Sorry," he voices gently, wearing no emotion.

His arms are around her as she still has not gotten her balance. She stares at him, shock. His eyes and hair in the hues of the beautiful sky. A lonely color. However, something else is a problem in her mind.

"Where the fuck is Tetsu? Fuck this crowd, out of the damn way!" someone is cursing over the loud voices of the fans.

The guy who still help the strawberry blonde on her feet blinked. "Um," he tilts his head, wondering if she hurt herself.

She suddenly pushes him away and he nearly falls over. Fortunately, he is sturdy enough. "Why don't you have any expressions?! Do you truly hold nothing towards me?!" she demands, yelling at his face.

"Hey, where are you Kuroko-cchi?!" someone calls.

Staring blankly, the guy in front of the strawberry blonde slowly replies, "...I don't know you." He only just met her. What is he suppose to feel about her?

A pout forms on her face. This is utterly unacceptable. How can someone as dull as him not recognize her? Even this very crowd surrounding the two of them did not take a note of her beautiful hair. This _cannot_ be happening!

Out of the blue, she grabs his shoulders rather harshly. She's glaring at the same time. And then pulling him to press her lips to his own with no delay.

Completely shock, he hesitates to push her away. Will it be rude to push a young lady away? B-But she forced this upon him. And he doesn't want it.

Before his hand rises to attempt to _gently_ get her off of him, she have already let him go and add distance between them with a rough push. The guy almost fall over _again_, still in utter shock.

Upset at his current posture that still hold no emotion, she asks, "How about _now_, eh?!"

"Uh...I..." he mumbles, gazing to her strangely.

She pouts even more and grabs for his collar, pulling him once more. He flinches, thinking she is going to kiss him again, but her face only stays close to his. "My name's Gushiken Aito! You better remember it, little guy! I won't allow the Generation of _Marathons_ take away my spotlight in the future! I will have you and everyone remember me from head to toe all year long! Just _you_ wait!"

Speechless, he nods in hopes she will simply let him go. That's all he wants. And she does let him off. Wearing a hurtful face, she turns around to leave the crowd. She begins to worry that if anyone does know her, she will lose face if they see her in this crowd, who are all fans of the Generation of Miracles.

Then she forgets about something. The stairs are closer than she thought. Her foot misses a step and she starts to fall forward. Her mind is too occupy about her spotlight and she is unable to hold out on her own. Much worst, she slams into another guy, resulting in falling down with him down the stairs.

"Hanamiya?!" a concern friend of his must have call.

The strawberry blonde rolls off the stairs with this guy and with a loud thud, she lands on top of him. Her elbows and head ache the most from hitting the stoned stairs. She whines quietly before bringing herself up halfway. Then she looks at the guy she fall on.

A _very_ mischievous-looking guy with pale skin. Black hair and greyish brown eyes. He doesn't even look like he is in pain and this makes her pout with suspicions of him pretending to be strong. Then she notices his eyebrows are thick, which becomes thinner to the ends. _Weird_.

She blinks from staring too long. Well, he isn't saying anything either! However, she knows it is her fault for not looking _this time_. "Sorry about this," she utters as honestly as possible, getting off of him at the same time.

He says nothing and sits up without looking at her. Though, she has trouble getting to her feet for that reason he is sitting on her super long hair. He moves a bit and she finally stands up. Then she straightens herself and rushes off.

To get the attention she deserves, perhaps finding her friend will be a good idea. Together, as the Sakura Twins, their lights will be more powerful and burning with radiance. This way, people will recognize her even more! Yeah, an awesome set of ploy!

And then she realizes another thing. She stops running and gasps, "That pale guy didn't look like he knew me either!" It appears she still has a _long_ way towards glory.

[ **END OF CHAPTER 1** ]

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN**] So, how was the first chapter? Please do let me know through the reviews or the PMs. And thank you for reading my first fanfic!

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes you see! Too lazy to contact a beta-reader and our lives will be keeping all of us too busy.


	2. Loss, yet Passion Remains

[**A/N**] It's too bad I didn't get any reviews but at least I got favs and follows. Thanks for taking interest in this fanfic, everyone! Enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>[02]<br>****Loss, yet Passion Remains**

_"Everyone loves you, Aito." _These words gave her confidence ever since. And she honestly believed them from the bottom of her silly heart.

The super long hair strawberry blonde marches into the main lobby of the campus of Hakuno University. Her creamy orange eyes scan the area, trying to catch her dear friend in the crowd. Students are walking about, some in front of the large board of recent announcements and other information on it, some chit-chatting in the middle of nowhere.

As soon as she spots the top of someone's head with pink hair, she dashes forward. "Maiha!" she calls out happily, waving as high as she can. "Over here! Gushiken Aito's over here!" They are about ten meters apart and the supposed friend doesn't hear her. Gushiken pouts and runs faster. "Hey, Shimizu Maiha! I'm over here!"

People steals glances as Gushiken randomly shouts. The moment she grabs the arm of the pinkhead, she smiles happily. However, at the second glance, this girl's hair is longer than her friend's.

The stranger of pink hair looks at her when she turns. Gushiken lets go of her arm and the stranger smiles with her pink eyes brightening up. "May I help you?" she tilts her head to Gushiken. In her other arm, she carries a blue binder with no title.

Feeling ridiculous, Gushiken let out a chuckle. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she says, bowing her head. Then she sees the stranger's boobs are pretty big. "Holy, how do you make them grow like that?!"

She stares intensely as the stranger giggles at her. "Um..." Gushiken boldly grabs the left boob and the stranger let out a cry, jumping back as Gushiken's hand slips off of it. "H-Hey!" the stranger gives her an uncomfortable look.

Touching her own cheeks, Gushiken smiles widely. "Wow, it's so soft too!" she begins to laugh. "Who's the lucky guy?" Before the stranger of pink hair can respond, Gushiken holds out a hand and winks. "I'm Gushiken Aito! Let's be friends, cutie!"

'_Gushiken Aito_?' the stranger blinks. She knows that name.

"What's your name?" Gushiken eagerly questions, nearly hopping in place.

Coming to her senses pretty quickly, the girl smiles back. Raising her hand, they shake hands as she replies, "Momoi Satsuki."

Yet again, Gushiken giggles, which makes Momoi nervous about the aura around the strawberry blonde. "Say~" Gushiken grins at her as they let go of their hands. "You have pink hair... Do you want to join us and become the Sakura Trio?"

Momoi blinks, fully knowing well of the Sakura Twins. "I—"

"It'll be awesome!" Gushiken excitingly holds up her fists in front of them, leaning to Momoi. As Momoi leans back, Gushiken states with determination, "From now on, you're one of us, Momoi!"

"What, but I...!" Momoi's eyes widen. This girl is taking things too fast and out of the blue.

"It's decided!" Gushiken punches up into the air above her.

"Wait!" Momoi shouts, getting worry. "I am sorry, but I cannot join you!"

Gushiken gasps, taking a step back. "Momoi? Why? Didn't you agree just now?"

"No!" Momoi shakes her hand, concern about what is going through this girl's mind. "It's just that I don't play basketball."

"...Oohhhhh," Gushiken nods slowly. She now feels stupid for jumping right onto Sakura Trio. "So sorry then," she giggles, rubbing the back of her head. "I forgot not all students here play the sport..." Momoi smiles after sighing with relief. Gushiken claps her hands and inquires, "Then, why are you here? I mean, I do understand there are plenty of handsome guys and gorgeous girls attending this university."

Momoi smiles even more and hugs the binder closely. "It's an obvious secret~" she answers. "Besides that, I am here because most of my friends are goes here."

"Most of your friends?" Gushiken blinks at her. "How lucky. I only know Maiha." A pause and she asks, "Where are your friends then?"

Chuckling about it, Momoi tells her, "I'm not sure. But I hear the Generation of Miracles are creating a huge commotion near the entrance."

"Argh, I will never forgive them for stealing my spotlight!" Gushiken pouts, looking away childishly.

"Excuse me?" Momoi innocently smiles.

Gushiken fixes her eyes back to her and complains, "They took everyone's attention away from me, that's why!"

"Hehe, I see," Momoi giggles at her pout. "But I'm sure they didn't mean to, Gushiken-chan."

"Sure they did!" Gushiken grabs Momoi's shoulders to shake her.

Patting on her hand over one of her shoulders, Momoi clearly states, "They're not like that though. Really!"

"Why you talk like you know them, Momoi?" Gushiken stops shaking her and put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me your their fangirl too." It will be end of her world if that is the case.

Momoi blushes happily and grins like a childish girl. "Well, I _am_ a part of their group," she informs. Gushiken's mouth drops at the fact. "And we all went to the same middle school. Then I went to high school with one of them too."

Stun, she gasps and suddenly her heart falls. "Are you for real?!" she asks. Momoi nods. "How shocking! Is that why you can't join me because you're one of the Miracles, Momoi?!"

"No, I already told you I don't play basketball!" It's like going in circles with this girl. Momoi hopes she will be able to keep up with her. All she needs to do is analyze her and Momoi will be fine in no time.

"Oh, right, right," Gushiken nods over and over before cracking a laugh. As if lightning strikes her, she turns pale in the face.

"Gushiken-chan?"

Embarrassingly hiding her face, Gushiken takes another step back. "I'm sorry, Momoi... I may have offended your friend if you _are_ with the Generation of Miracles," she tells her timidly.

Momoi blinks, "What do you mean?"

"I... I force a kiss on one of them..." She wants to run off with shame, but then Momoi laughs and Gushiken looks at her with surprise. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Momoi smiles at her, waving a hand to dismiss whatever feeling Gushiken felt. "It's about time the boys get some kind of romance!"

"...Eh?" Gushiken blinks twice. "I have to say, forcing a kiss on a poor guy is not romantic, believe me."

Momoi giggles at her. As Gushiken looks around, Momoi inquires, "Who did you kiss? Was it Ki-chan? Midorin? Or maybe—"

"Maiha!" Gushiken suddenly shouts.

Before Momoi can grasp it, the strawberry blonde runs off without another word. Not wanting to interrupt the girl's pace, Momoi just shrugs and smiles. "It would amusing if it was Dai-chan," she smirks as she taps her binder.

[...**A couple of minutes later**...]

"Hey, Maiha!" Gushiken calls after her. It's obvious the friend is trying to avoid her, practically running away. "_Hello_, Shimizu Maiha?! You're not being cute right now! Come here!"

They have run around the campus, their speed equal to one another. The girl Gushiken chases after had shorter pink hair that touches the nape of her beautiful neck. Not once she looks back and Gushiken starts to lose her patience with a glare.

Ending up at the back of some building, Gushiken grabs for friend's arm. Stun, she pulls on the armless sleeve, tugging Shimizu to a complete stop. Empty sleeve? Gushiken stares at the sleeve she captured, feeling utterly nervous.

Finally, Shimizu looks over her shoulder with her deep ocean blue eyes to Gushiken. She says nothing and observes Gushiken's shocked expression.

Silently, Gushiken goes to face her friend. She touches the right arm, but nothing is there. "Where's your arm?" Gushiken whispers, feeling her friend's body.

Slapping her hand away, Shimizu spoke, "Gone."

"Where?!" Gushiken meets her cold gaze, her mind spinning in circles.

"In a damn ferocious gang fight," Shimizu replies annoyingly as she looks away. "They started it and I lost a stupid arm. So what? At least I won."

"Maiha, but your arm!"

"What's your point?" Shimizu glares harder.

What will become of the Sakura Twins now? That's what on Gushiken's mind. Yet, she takes a second thought and sadly gazes into her friend's emotionless eyes. Shimizu loves basketball more than her, Gushiken knows that. Shimizu's very serious about basketball and wants to lead a career on it. Was it hard for Shimizu to learn she lost one arm and that she no longer can play basketball now?

No words are exchange between the two. Life must be torn for the other twin. Gushiken dislikes the sadness, the idea about what her friend must have felt with only one arm. This isn't the time to be selfish now. Shimizu needs love. She needs words to help her. Gushiken grips on the sleeve and gets teary in the eyes. "...I'll be your arms, Maiha," she promises on a whim.

Shimizu slowly widens her eyes. She was so sure her friend was going to complain about their future together as the Sakura Twins. Not once she thought Gushiken would say such words. "Aito-chan...?" Shimizu breaths quietly, her heart aching.

Taking her only hand with both of hers, Gushiken whimpers, "It's okay! I'll wash your body for you too!"

Snatching her hand away, Shimizu glares, "No, thank you." Gushiken embraces her tightly and Shimizu frowns as Gushiken begins to cry. "Shut up, you're making a scene!"

"No one's around anyway!" Gushiken retorts, hugging her so hard like she wants to kill her. "From now on, you can treat me like a slave! I'll be here and there for you, Maiha!"

"I don't want a fucking slave, stupid!" Shimizu quickly takes a look around. There really is no one around. Just a U-shape back building with large glass windows. Shimizu can swear someone may see them very soon if Gushiken keeps this up.

Gushiken whimpers at her friend's harsh words, only hugging her tighter as Shimizu struggles to pull her off. It's hard to push the damn girl away with one arm though. "Please, accept me!" Gushiken pleads before Shimizu smacks her on the head. "Ow!"

Pushing her away, but not too roughly, Shimizu shouts, "Shut up and let's just keep our friendship the same! No need for slaves!"

Holding her head, Gushiken pouts and cries, "B-But!"

Shimizu reaches out, making Gushiken flinch. Patting on Gushiken's head softly, Shimizu grumbles, "It's fucking fine, Aito-chan... I'm fine... okay?"

Completely overwhelm with warmth, Gushiken stops crying and unconsciously nods to her friend. She wants to whine more, but perhaps another day. Shimizu may get more upset if she continues. "It's been only two weeks I last saw you..." Gushiken mutters, tugging the empty sleeve again. She stares at it as her friend sighs. "I can't believe this is happening."

"The truth sucks, ignore it," Shimizu advises, slapping her other twin's hand away.

Looking up at her, Gushiken suggests, "Let's play basketball!" Shimizu glares, wondering if Gushiken just forgot she cannot play anymore. "Come on, we can pretend! You're on the defense, Maiha!"

"Aito-chan—" she frowns, but then her friend starts to pretend to dribble as she adds the distance between them. "...Are you serious?"

"Fucking serious!" Gushiken beams, laughing out of nowhere. She always love to throw her friend off, liking to surprise her every time. Plus, it's better to stay positive, right? She smiles widely and says, "No one here knows about the Sakura Twins anyway! So, it's our world to ourselves! Let's play, just like before, Maiha!"

A world to themselves. This is enough for Gushiken. Probably better off staying like this too.

Shimizu offers a tired face, standing still with her hand on her hip as Gushiken runs to her and dashing around her twice. "...Oh my god, I _can't_ believe this," Shimizu heavily sighs.

The sound of basketball being slap is imagined as Gushiken clearly picture Shimizu's missing arm knocking the basketball out of her hands. Shimizu smirks, dribbling right by her and running off with the 'ball'. Gushiken giggles and gives chase, forgetting who's one the attack and on the defense.

Running on her toes, Gushiken catches up and stops in front of her friend. Shimizu dances to the right and to the left smoothly, however Gushiken stays on her track. Her hands reaches to steal the ball from Shimizu while the other pretends to throw it over their heads. And then both of the girls runs after the invisible ball in the air, almost hitting their shoulders together.

From first floor of the U-shape back building with the large windows, Kuroko's walking with the Generation of Miracles. He looks outside when he saw figures jumping about.

For a second there, when Gushiken jumps backward into the air, Kuroko thinks he sees her catching a basketball. The wind seems to carry her up as she pretends to shoot the ball gracefully and possibly makes it into the hoop. And her smile. He blinks as she smiles from the bottom of her heart, laughing happily as she lands powerfully on her feet.

"Hey, that's the girl I was talking about!" Momoi stops walking and presses her hand on the window.

"Hah?" Aomine is behind her and bothers to take a single look. Midorima and Kise does the same while Akashi continues to walk ahead of them. Aomine rolls his eyes and nudges Momoi, "Satsuki, you just wasted two seconds of my life on girls of B-cups."

Momoi pouts directly at him and he simply goes to follow Akashi. "So, which one of you did she kiss?" Momoi smiles with hearts around her.

"What?" Kise smiles, suddenly interest in this. "Who did?"

She giggles and he approaches her like a secret will soon spill. "That's the question, Ki-chan," she playfully tells him. "I'm wondering the exact same thing."

Ignoring them, Midorima is the second person to go after Akashi. "We have papers to fill," Midorima reminds them. "Let us make haste before any sort of fangirls and fanboys surround us again."

"We can blame the fanboys on Midorima-cchi!" Kise chuckles.

Momoi laughs and Midorima grows a vein over his head. Looking back, Momoi blinks, "Tetsu-kun?" He seems to be staring outside to where the two pinkheads are.

He hears her calling his name and smiles to her. "Let's go," he says, starting to walk. Soon, Momoi and Kise walks along with Kuroko as the cherry blossoms begins to fall outside. Kuroko steals a glance outside one more time and smiles warmly.

The petals and wind dances around the two girls. Their faint laughter rides the wind that makes contact with the windows, echoing a legend that is disappearing. Girls who loves basketball, sharing their world to themselves. Only they will remember their times of passion.

And for certain, Kuorko notices his friends didn't spot one of the girls only had one arm. To him, he's curious about what kinds of life the two girls had before today.

[**END OF CHAPTER 2**]


End file.
